Data communication networks exchange user data with User Equipment (UE) to provide various data communication services. The UE may be a phone, computer, media player, and the like. The data communication services may be Internet access, voice calling, video conferencing, or some other computerized information service. On a typical data communication session, multiple communication networks may be used. For example, there may be an originating network, a terminating network, and a tandem network that couples the originating network to the terminating network.
Many data communication networks authenticate their UEs with private/public key data exchanges or hardware root of trust data exchanges. The communication networks typically host user authentication data in an authentication controller. Some communication networks do not authenticate UEs. For example, a public Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) network may not authenticate users.
Many data communication networks authenticate each other with private/public key data exchanges or hardware root of trust data exchanges. The communication networks typically host network authentication data in an authentication controller. Some communication networks do not authenticate other networks. For example, a small internet-based telephony network may not authenticate other networks.
In scenarios where a data communication session spans multiple communication networks, user authentications may be shared among the serving communication networks. Unfortunately, the shared user authentication data is not efficiently aggregated with communication network authentication data. The communication networking technology to efficiently and effectively share both user authentication data and network authentication data is currently lacking.